I'm not your NightmareRight?
by Salya Darken
Summary: Human!Nightmare Freddy x OC.


I'm not your Nightmare...right? • Nightmare Freddy

Plot: Moira got annoyed with the dark brown bear and give him away to a girl she knew. This one girl was scared of bears, so how can he make her unscared?

Note: Doing another Y/n one-shot since I got no oc for this bear and don't feel like making a random one for him.. So yea… I suck at Y/n stories but here goes.

Y/n = your name, H/c/s = hair color and style, e/c = eye color, etc.

~~Start~~

Y/n gently sat the dark brown bear in her older brother's old room before going to her room. She didn't understand why Moira randomly gave her it but she could tell that the other girl was annoyed with something or someone.

Y/n was a young girl who happened to be two years younger then Moira. She had h/c/s that she liked to play with and (deep or bright) e/c eyes. She wore just about anything that felt good on her small body that she didn't care what others thought. Y/n lived alone in her parents' old house that they didn't want anymore. So She lived her with her old brother who just happened to be away on a job.

Once in her room, she closed her door and fall onto her full sized bed filled with F/c fluffy pillows. Y/n wasn't a girly girl but she loved cute and fluffy things. (sorry if you are not into fluffy things nor is a girly girl…) She rolled to her side and sighed. "Why that bear…. I liked that bunny more…." She muttered as she fall asleep for a nap. Y/n wasn't a day person.(sorry again if you are)

-That night-

Nightmare Freddy muttered to himself as his minis looked around the room. "I don't get her problem… fucking witch." He muttered. He stood up and went to the door. As he opened it, the 3 minis ran out, making him pressed his paw to his face. (not a humanoid yet.)

The 3 minis ran all over the house, checking everything. One of the minis went into the kitchen and hid when he saw Y/n. The mini felt like attacking her until she turned around to put things away. Once he saw her face, he ran away as he got an unknown feeling.

Y/n was in the kitchen, fixing her something to eat. She heard something like mice but shook her head. "I need a cat..." She said softly as she put things away after making her some food. She grabbed the plate/bowl(depending on what food you made) and her drink then went back to her room.

She stopped at her brother's old room and eyed the opened door a bit. "Nope, not even asking." She said as she went into her room and closing the door. She knew there was something odd about that bear which is why she wanted the bunny.

Nightmare Freddy blinked a bit as his own minis didn't want to kill their new 'owner'. "What happened? Why can't you attack her?"

The minis looked at each other then up at him. "She makes us feel odd." said the one that looked at her.

He glared down at them. "Odd how? Odd like the witch or not?"

They looked at each other again as if they were talking with each other. "Different then mommy..."

He twitched slightly at the 'mommy' word. Sure it was her magic that made him but called her mommy was going a bit far. He then sighed. "I see… I'll have to see for myself." He dropped the minis onto the bed as he walked out of the room. Carefully he went into Y/n's room without her noticing.

Y/n read a book as her T/v was on a random show while she munched on her food. She was carefully not to get her food on her book nor bed. Since the T/v was on for sound, she didn't notice her door open and close.

He moved unseen to her bed and blinked. 'She's so…. And her aura is different…. I can see why the minis won't attack her…' He thought as he stared at her. He didn't feel like attacking her yet he felt like protecting her which was odd for him.

She blinked as she felt eyes on her. She looked around then her e/c eyes widen when she saw him so close. She let out a high pitch scream then she fell off her bed.

Nightmare Freddy blinked as he watched her. He walked around the bed and knelt down. "Are you okay, Y/n?" He asked in a gentle tone when was new to him.

She sat up and backed away from him. "G-get away bear!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at him.

He stood up and grabbed the pillow. "What makes you so scared of bears, my dear?" He asked as he threw the pillow onto the bed.

She grabbed a few more pillows as she glared at him. "I saw...that kid….that bear did..." She muttered as she thought about where to hit him at.

He blinked a bit then sighed. "I see… You saw what fredbear did… Sadly my brother didn't do it, his animatronic self did..." He muttered. He then moved to the right as another pillow went for his head. "Stop that." He growled.

She let out low gasp when he growled and it didn't help her fear. "It doesn't matter which bear did it. All bears are evil." She said behind her pillows.

He sighed and shifted to his humanoid form. He was a sexy male which made Y/n blush. He had short and messy yet soft brown hair, brown bear ears, his cloths were ripped up but he wore a brown vest over a long sleeve white shirt, dress pants and shoes. From what skin could be seen had scars. In fact there were scars all over his body and face. His eyes were dark gray as his fingers had strap looking nails.

Y/n blinked a bit. He wasn't as scary as before but she didn't know if he was trusting or not. He was still a bear..that turned into a sexy male. 'damn bear….' She thought as she hugged her pillow. The last one that she grabbed that she didn't throw at him.

Nightmare Freddy watched her for a bit. "Is this form better for you?" He asked. He slowly moved closer to her and knelt down. "Y/n, I'm not going to hurt you… I may be a nightmare bear but I mean you no harm." He held out his left hand.

She eyed him for a bit before placing her hand slowly into his. "Its...better… but you're still a bear..."

He nodded and stood up, helping her up as well. "I may be but I'm now your bear… since I was given to you."

She sighed softly before removing her hand from his. "That may be true but what did you do?"

He opened his mouth to tell her but his three mini ran into the room which got him to sigh. "I believe they are the reason for the witch being so annoyed."

She widen her eyes as she looked at the younger versions from the bear. They didn't scare her as badly as the bear. "….cute…."

He widen his eyes as he looked at her then glared. "You're scared of me and yet find them cute. And they are still bears." He growled lightly.

One of the minis ran over to Y/n and she picked him up after throwing the pillow at Freddy.

Y/n glared at the bear as the young looking bear cuddled to her. "You're bigger and more scary then the cubs."

Nightmare Freddy sighed and sat on her bed. "So you still think I'm scare in this form..."

She nodded. "Scary because of your nails and shrap teeth." She said as she got onto her bed and sat in the middle near the head of the bed, leaning back against what pillows were left. She gentle petted the chibi on her as the other two onto the bed and sat on her sides.

He glared at his minis then sighed. "I can't help what my looks are..." He said as he stood up. "I'll be in your brother's room until your fear allows me to even touch you." With that he walked out with a soft pout in him face.

The minis watched him leave but didn't follow as they cuddled up next to Y/n and went to sleep. They each didn't know what they felt but they thought of her as their new mommy yet didn't say anything.

-f.f a few weeks-

Y/n let out a low scream as she sat up, panting. Another nightmare. Just how many time much that day replay… She looked over to see the minis deep asleep and sighed. Her screams never woke them up and she wondered why. She then looked over at her door and blinked.

"Another one?" Nightmare Freddy asked with his arms crossed. He never went to her nor touched her since he didn't want to make her more scared. Oddly he didn't understand why her fear hurted him so much.

She gently got out of bed without waking up the minis and walked over to him. She made him uncross his arms, making him blink and then Y/n did something she didn't think she would do. She leaned against his chest.

He blinked a bit then gently as he could, wrapped his arms around her. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head as she cuddled to his chest. She didn't know why but being near him, made that bad feeling leave.

"Was it about Fredbear again?"

She nodded.

He moved his left hand under her chin and gently made her look at him. "My brother won't hurt you. I won't allow it." He said before kissing her forehead gently.

"Why….?" Y/n asked is a low tone. Small tears began to form.

He wiped awa her tears. "Because I came to love you in this short weeks. Your fear may keep me away from you but just touching you like this, makes my feel so different that I love you."

She blushed deeply as she moved his hand and hid her face in his chest. "I don't like golden bears… brown bears are okay..." She muttered.

He smiled softly. "So I'm not your nightmare anymore?"

She nodded but didn't say anything.


End file.
